


This is What You Give to Me

by Narraukoiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narraukoiel/pseuds/Narraukoiel
Summary: Basically just a fluffy little thing about cuddling and Cas musing on how glad he is to be with Dean.





	This is What You Give to Me

Cas returned to the bunker to find Dean sleeping on the couch. The tv was on but whatever movie Dean had been watching was long over showing only a blank screen. Sam was nowhere to be seen. He must have gone to bed early.

He removed his trenchcoat and allowed it to fall unceremoniously onto a chair as he crossed the room to Dean. “I should probably carry you to bed…” Cas murmured to himself but changed his mind, instead lying down behind Dean, wedging himself between dean and the back of the couch. Castiel pushed one arm beneath Dean’s head and wrapped the other around his waist, holding him close, smiling at the fact that he could do this now. 

He pulled Dean in tight and placed a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. The gesture stirred Dean enough for him to turn around in Cas’s arms to face him. Dean returned the embrace, nuzzling into Cas’s neck and tangling their legs together.

“Hey Cas.” He murmured sleepily.

“Dean.” Castiel whispered in reply, but Dean had already fallen back to sleep, his breathing returning to a steady rhythm. Cas stared at him in awe. He couldn't get over how vulnerable Dean would let himself be in front of him these days…Dean, Dean who trusted nobody, Dean who, even in the safety of the bunker, slept with a gun beneath his pillow…that same Dean just looked so unconcerned here in his arms. Cas traced his fingers over Dean’s shoulder, down his back, then slowly returned his hand to rest gently on the side of Dean’s face.

Cas smiled, taking in how peaceful he looked. Dean always seemed to carry the weight of the world as though the universe and everyone in it were somehow his responsibility to care for and protect. Cas wasn’t always sure how much of it was Dean taking this upon himself and how much of it was thrust on him…but in this moment, he looked calm, unburdened. 

Cas pressed his forehead to Dean’s and breathed deeply, taking in the smell of him. He knew that tomorrow there would be new battles, demons to face, and monsters to fight. He enjoyed that too, fighting by Dean’s side. He loved every moment with Dean, every side of Dean. He loved the warrior, the protector, the brother, the Righteous Man, the man who constantly sacrificed of himself to save the world. But other people knew that Dean too. This Dean, soft and wrapped up in his arms, was someone that only Cas got to see. This was something that Dean only offered to him.

Cas laughed quietly as he recalled his own words from years ago…a question at the time, now a statement, a declaration as he held Dean close and placed a soft kiss to his cheek…

“I rebelled for this.”


End file.
